The Drinking Horns
by Yukimori of the Cherokee
Summary: When Harry Potter comes to Gringotts things happen radically different from what Dumbledore expected. Especially when he finds that the Dursleys have tried to maim him time and time again. "And here I thought those people dressed in the uniform were the offenders…" Dumbledore remorsefully mutters.


_**Goblin Friend**_

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _When Harry Potter comes to Gringotts things happen radically different from what Dumbledore expected. Especially when he finds that the Dursleys have tried to maim him time and time again. "And here I thought those people dressed in the uniform were the offenders…" Dumbledore remorsefully mutters._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon in any way or form. I do not own any related franchises either._

 _ **Chapter One: Official Business**_

Harry stood looking at the twelve foot by twelve foot vault his parents left him, gold stacking high as he could see, with a bit of a frown instead of wonder. He glanced at the goblin. "Um, is this the main vault or is this like a trust vault or something?"

The goblin turned, regarding the boy with an appraising eye, before nodding. "This vault is simply your trust vault; meant exclusively for buying school supplies, clothing, and whatever luxury items such as a broom for Quidditch if you desire. Your family's main asset vault is further down next to your family's heirloom and documentation vault along with your 'Fan Gift' vault."

Harry nodded, smiling slightly. "Guess listening in on one of Vernon's lectures with Dudley actually paid off. Would the Heirloom and Documentation vault have a copy of my parents will? Or maybe a list of guardians? I'd rather not have to deal with the Dursley's again if I can help it."

Hagrid gave a grim nod. "Aye, the fat git left a right foul taste in my mouth after meeting him. Your mum said he was no good once."

"You have no need to view the will, Heir Potter... however, you do reserve that right. We can give you, though brief, an overview of your assets, and possibly any other guardians you have, by doing a Rite of Requirements. It's typically used by orphans who have no knowledge in the magical world, yet have received letters of acceptance to Hogwarts. Most of the time it is used to unfreeze assets in family vaults."

The bespectacled boy nodded. "Would it be okay Hagrid?"

"Sure. Not much else to do today 'sides get your supplies, and that can be done rather quickly. Though not looking forward to riding the ruddy carts back and forth again," Hagrid stated looking a bit pale.

"Have no fear Mister Hagrid. If you wish to go to pick up your package for Headmaster Dumbledore, I can have an associate escort you to the vault in question, while Heir Potter and I return to the main floor to take care of the Rite of Requirements," stated the goblin.

The giant nodded, looking grateful, as both Harry and the goblin stepped back onto the cart. A second later, the cart was speeding away.

/.-.-.-.\

Harry had been in conference rooms a few times before.

This was mostly because his grades had taken drop after his uncle had yelled at him for getting better grades than his stupid cousin (which wasn't very hard). The school councilor had showed great concern over the drop, and had called Harry's 'relatives' in to see what the problem was. Vernon and Petunia had then proceeded to lay the blame squarely on Harry's shoulders. The councilor though hadn't believed one word of it, and, after the meeting, Harry had been pulled aside and had been told to bring all homework assignments to her directly. A week later, she had had a good idea what was happening. Due to lack of physical evidence, however, she had been unable to do anything more than provide Harry with a false report card to give to his 'relatives.'

Those conference rooms have looks remarkably similar to the one he is sitting in now. Pale walls and a long wooden table and chairs lining the table, with a single door to go in and out.

Harry was brought in by the goblin, who then left to get the proper papers to begin.

A new larger goblin, holding a large piece of parchment and a silver ruby encrusted dagger, entered the room with a bright smile. "Heir Potter, I am Chief Ragnok. I'm the Potters' accounts' manager and current head of this bank. It is an honor and pleasure to meet James's son."

The boy looked stunned for a second. "Um, thank you Chief Ragnok... You knew my dad?"

"Oh, very much so. Your family has always maintained a rather wonderful and fruitful relationship with the Goblins throughout the centuries. There hasn't been a Goblin Rebellion that hadn't ended with a Potter doing the negotiations... But we have much to do, so time for stories later."

The goblin placed the parchment in front of Harry and handed the silver knife to the boy.

"Three drops of blood on the parchment, and we'll see what we can see." With a nod, Harry made a small cut on his finger, and left three drops of blood hit the parchment. The drops vanished and, a second after, a long list appeared.

 **Harrison (Harry) James Fleamont Potter**

 **Heir Apparent of Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter – Via Father – Primary Heirship**

 **Heir Apparent of Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw (Vault Frozen) – Via Mother – Primary Heirship**

 **Heir Apparent of Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff (Vault Frozen) – Via Mother – Primary Heirship**

 **Heir Apparent of Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Vault Frozen) – Via Father – Primary Heirship**

 **Heir Apparent of Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor (Vault Frozen) – Via Father – Primary Heirship**

 **Heir Apparent of Ancient and Most Noble House of Maeneil (Vault Frozen) – Via Mother – Primary Heirship**

 **Heir Apparent of Ancient and Most Noble House of Melrose (Vault Frozen) – Via Mother – Primary Heirship**

 **Heir Apparent of Ancient and Most Noble House of Mordred (Vault Frozen) – Via Mother – Primary Heirship**

 **Heir Presumptive of Ancient and Most Noble House of Black – Via Godfather – Primarily due to illegal imprisonment of the Former Primary Heir – Primary Heirship**

 **Heir of Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin – Via Accidentally Winning a Conquest between Voldemort – Primary Heirship**

 **Heir of Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt – Via Accidentally Winning a Conquest between Voldemort – Primary Heirship**

 **Heir of Ancient and Noble Muggle House of Riddle – Via Accidentally Winning a Conquest between Voldemort – Primary Heirship**

' **Owner' of the Tom Marvelo Riddle Charity Vaults – Via Accidentally Winning a Conquest between Voldemort – Primary Heirship**

 **Known Family:**

 **Father – Lord James Charles Potter – Peverell (Deceased)**

 **Mother – Lily Ann Potter – nee Evans – nee Maeneil (Deceased)**

 **Primary Godfather – Sirius Orion Black (Residing in Azkaban – no trial given)**

 **Secondary Godfather – Severus Tobias Snape – Doesn't know**

 **Tertiary Godfather – Remus John Lupin – Doesn't know**

 **Primary Godmother – Amelia Susan Bones**

 **Secondary Godmother – Alice Veva Longbottom (Residing in Saint Mungo's)**

 **Tertiary Godmother – Minerva Camille McGonagall – Doesn't know**

 **Number of Unique Magical Abilities: 1?**

 **Magic Power Rank Compared to Others of Same Age: 0 – More powerful then all but a few**

 **Magic Power Control: 5 – Fairly even**

The goblin chief frowned heavily, watching Harry's eyes grow, then furrow in confusion.

"What seems to be the trouble?"

"If she is not my aunt, then who was Petunia Dursley?" Harry asked. "Why wasn't this Sirius Black given a trial? And what's Rank and Control have to do with anything?"

"Gringotts does not recognize adoptions, and your mother was apparently adopted by the Evans family, hence why Petunia Dursley nee Evans did not show up as on the list of known family. I know not about your godfather but will look into it. Rank shows how strong your magic is compared to others, as it says, who are the same age. Control shows whether you will be able to detect illusions, cast them, or even be able to make wise usage of your magic power by not wasting any."

Looking at the parchment, the chieftain rubbed his sharp pointed goatee. Harry noticed the nervous look in the goblin's eye.

"Most of these people are able to care for you. None of them should have been skipped over in line to place you with Petunia. We will send a message to Misses Bones and see if she wants to take custody of you. In the meanwhile I will help you fill out some paperwork to press charges on the Dursley family and Dumbledore, the man who placed you with them." Harry freezes before deciding to ask him something.

"Has anything been taken from my vaults? If so I want to sue the parties who have taken from them or benefited from them." Ragnok stops in place, almost alarmed before nodding to him.

"I believe that takes priority. I will begin looking through the records to find out what exactly he has taken before I make an entire list. I also will not be allowed to place any moneys back into your account but I can stop everyone but yourself from withdrawing. And a word of advice, you are allowed to take anything but money from the main vaults while you can anything, money or not, from the Trust Vault, Gift Vault, and the 'Go Wild' vault as they are named." Harry nods to him before deciding to take the ride down to the main vault just to be curious.

/.-.-.-.\

Harry watches as the door opens with billowing smoke blocking the view as it did with the last three vaults. Coughing roughly he looks around the documentation vault before deciding to read the labels on the cabinets. There seems to be a whole lot of business ventures that his family partook of.

Harry stops in front of one of the last drawers and rereads the title. **Debts to the House of Potter.** Harry decides to ask the goblin something. "Hey, can you assist me?!" Harry calls. After a few moments the goblin reappears and raises an eyebrow before he points at the drawer. "Would it be wise to look at these and see if I should collect the debts?" The goblin blinks in confusion before he reads the title on the box. His eyes widen before he looks at Harry.

"I believe it will be wise to take these to Chief Ragnok for him to look over. If I may I would like to look for any other types of contracts, such as betrothal contracts." Harry blinks with eyes going wide.

"I have searches all the rows that way, but haven't found anything like that. Let's search further to see." Griphook, the goblin who escorts him a second time today, nods in agreement. They search and Harry makes notice of where the cabinet labeled **Debts from the House of Potter** are at. Seconds later and he comes across Griphook holding a small bag and a section of cabinets missing.

"I found them. Is there anything else the Chief might want to view?" Harry nods to him and motions for him to follow.

"Yeah, apparently the Potters have a few debts cause there is a single drawer labeled as such. The rest in the cabinet seem to have different stuff." Griphook quickly gathers it into the pouch before handing it to him.

"Keep this with you and take it directly to Director Ragnok. If you wish we can still go to the Potter Main Vault to see if there is anything you would like to take to the school you are choosing." Harry gapes at him before clearing his throat.

"I only got an acceptance letter to Hogwarts! There are other schools?!" Griphook grits his teeth before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I will use my telepathy to inform Director Ragnok. We will mail and figure out which schools you have been accepted to before letting you choose one. I personally would select the American School called Rilians Institute of the Arcane, as they allow you mini-suites to reside in. It is typically a school for Magical Beings but if you ask nicely they may attempt to enroll you. You have a week until they start but the others have a month or more." He says as he goes to tap either side of his temple.

"Can we try Rilians Institute of the Arcane? I think it would be lovely to meet and learn about the cultures of different peoples." Griphook nods to him before he closes his eyes to focus. After a few seconds he lets his hands go back to his side.

"He knows of your request now. If you will follow me to your Main Potter Vault." Harry nods and they walk down to the door beside it after the first door closes behind them. Griphook works his magic (pun intended) and the door opens, just as the last did. Harry literally can't believe his eyes. The room has to be at least ten times the size of Petunia's House. Entering he stares with confusion at the pedestal with five drinking horns adorned with various metals. Walking over he decides to take the five and lightly ties them to his belt using their own strings. Then he goes to look at the trunks. Griphook comes over with another trunk that is empty.

"This trunk has the ability to gather whatever you are thinking of. All you have to do is think of what you want and it will gather it or them for you. But it won't gather money." Harry nods before he realizes that it is iridescent black. He thinks of a few basic books in all subjects available at the schools, some nice furniture to supplement what is at school, decorations and whatever might be like the drinking horns he has on his belt.

The trunk flies open before various flying objects begin heading straight for it. "Can you think of anything else?" Harry asks as the stuff stops flying around. Griphook hums thoughtfully before pressing the button after it finishes and having several more books fly into the trunk followed by tons of potions ingredients. Harry nods to him before picking the trunk up, "I'm ready to go to the entire selection of vaults belonging to the families of Potter, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Peverell, Gryffindor, Maeneil, Melrose, Mordred, Black, Slytherin, and Gaunt, Griphook. If there are any Riddle Vaults not associated with the charities here I would like to browse through them."

"Inheritance test?" Griphook asks him with a raised eyebrow. Harry, thinking he wishes to see it, offers him the parchment stamped with Chief Ragnok's sigil of approval. "Very well, I was asking if it appeared upon it but this will do. You should be careful of who you let view this. I could have nastily reported it to another who thinks themselves worthy of these titles and vaults." Harry flushes as he nods his head with acknowledgment. After several moments of silence they arrive at the Potter's Main Family Vault.

When the green billowing mist evaporates Harry's eyes scan the narrow isles. Most are not balanced properly and Harry sighs before remembering the enchantments upon the building and each vault. Gently walking over to the walls of the inner vault e taps the wall, pushing an inquiry into the wards directed at the place's magic. It focuses on him and he decides to ask the question out loud.

"Gringotts, you are a mighty building, one who works well to protect what lay within. However, I request that all my vaults you believe I own are sorted and made a bit roomier if you will allow it. If you do so I appreciate it, and I will make a donation to the Goblins working within your depths. Thus I swear upon my magic." Harry squeaks as he glows a flashing green before his vision is righted and the items within begin floating around, the walls begin spreading farther, and the conjurations of sorting equipment, like cabinets and bookshelves, appear to place everything neatly upon. Harry sighs, and knowing his might end badly, speaks once more.

"Might Gringotts, if you see any blank paper within this vault please list some things that your inhabitants can use or need. From the lowliest to the most grand I owe you for what you have done for me." A conjured parchment forms a centimeter thick scroll which floats to Harry's hand as he reaches out for it. "Thank you for helping those within you. They may not always be aware of what they need and I know that from firsthand experience, Fair Gringotts." A pleasant hum comes from the walls as the vault finishes sorting before an enchantment appears hovering nearby. Harry looks at it and smiles gratefully at the ceiling knowing she will understand him. Looking at the map of this vault, which seems to not want to leave, and finds another bunch of interesting objects.

After hurrying around the room, he finds the section for enchanted jewelry sorted by enchantments upon them. Harry sets the trunk down and taps its lid before instantly pressing the button on the side. Dozens of objects fly into the trunk and after several long moments the trunk is packed and Griphook, who followed him, raises an eyebrow questioningly. "Please press the button for anything I miss each time I enter and have pressed it myself with my requests inside."

He presses the button and Harry tugs him closer to the jewelry and motions at them. "Do you need an opinion, Sir?" Harry twitches once more.

"Call me Harry. Or Potter if you prefer that. I really don't want anyone being able to track me down. Plus there are some things you know about that I don't. I need you to select what you think I need and I will give you a few holding any magic you need." Griphook's eyes quirk before he hums softly. He begins looking at the neat labels upon the sorted jewelry and the tags attached to them. After a few minutes he picks a charm necklace with the Potter Power Pendant in the center. He continues browsing through the charms, attaching a few to the necklace evenly distributing the weight, before he hums thoughtfully as he grabs a bracelet only to yelp and drop it.

"That one will be good for you. It protects from various things, including mind reading. It seems to have a minor intelligence in its magic." Harry gently picks up the bracelet dully noticing the start of the burn bubbles he gets every year in the garden. The Dursleys don't like giving him heat protects or any kind of protection for that matter.

"Fair Gringotts, can you bring a remedy from within one of my vaults here? Griphook's hand is badly burnt." Instantly a small hole opens in the fabrics of space and a cream floats through before applying itself to the goblin's hand. Harry slips the bracelet onto his wrist and mentally apologizes to it for the confusion he caused.

"Potter? This seems to be an ancient remedy thought lost. I'm surprised it survived through time. This one not only heals the burns but nerve damage as well. For you to have one of these potions… We could possible find a nerve healing potion in here, or a recipe for one, to heal the Longbottom family. They were an allied family with yours, and hope to continue to be. If you want I can get a book about their family line included from this vault as well." Harry nods. The man quickly pokes the button looking for familial history of the Potter and related ally/enemy families. A few other books follow quickly after them. Harry watches with intrigue as the burn quickly peels off Griphook's hand and the skin looks flawless beneath it.

Looking up Harry decides to ask Gringotts for another thing. "Gringotts, could you gather half of all my family's and inheriting vault's healing potions? I will take that and give it to the goblins. If another half of what remains can be taken I would like them to be in the front of the vaults for Hogwarts if you will allow me to." The vault hums and a few different portals open and Harry wishes he has paper before jumping as a calligraphy quill and a clipboard with parchment appears. He quickly writes a quick letter or memo.

 **Whomever it may concern,**

 **I apologize for the sudden appearance of all the potions and for any startling of you associates or any patients I caused. I, at the time of writing this, am in my vault and asked Fair Gringotts to transfer them to you as a show of friendship. I am not aware of what you need yet but I hope these remedies can help. I give these to your people to show my gratefulness of protecting my wealth to your best ability despite me not knowing about it before.**

 **If you need any more of a specific potion I give you and Gringotts permission to have copies of any medical potions recipes or recipe books. If they hold the recipe for the potion in question you can have them, even if you need a different potion than I have prepared. If you need any potions at the moment please speak loudly enough for Gringotts to hear and I will tell her to take any books in my vault with 'accurate' potions. If you need something to treat something specific ask Gringotts to get you a copy from my vaults should I have any.**

 **I also give Gringotts permission to give you copies of engravings for vials to give them stronger attributes, make them last longer, or anything else you may need. Just tell Gringotts. Hopefully she can read, I don't know of sentient buildings can due to lack of my own knowledge.**

 **If any holidays you participate in are coming up I wish you and your associates happy holidays, and wish that you ask me if you need anything for healing purposes. Also, I am willing to pay your people to 'experiment' on animals to find a cure for the Longbottoms I heard about from Griphook. If you need any of my books just let me know, I will make sure that everything is done to get you those books if Gringotts cannot.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Harry James Fleamont Potter**

 **PS. I give 'get well wishes' to you, your associates and your patients should you need them.**

Harry yelps as a portal snaps into being and steals his letter as a pleasant hum comes from the vault and the majority of Gringotts. Harry smiles softly in amusement at Gringotts' eagerness to help deliver things. "The fact that Gringotts seems to have been in a hurry about that letter makes me think things are going to be a little better for us goblins for a little bit." Griphook briefly says with a small smile directed towards Harry. Harry simply flushes with embarrassment before nodding to him.

Then they continue through the tunnels and through his vaults.

/.-.-.-.\

After thirty minutes has passed Harry decides something as he almost exits the last vault. Going back in suddenly the doors creak and stop closing. "Fair Gringotts, I should have thought of this earlier. Could you take everything that the goblins need from within here and distribute it to those who need it? Also, if there is anything that can be given to the younger can you take them as well? And if they wish for books please make sure they get copies if you can take them from my vaults. After that can you edit this list of what they need?" Gringotts starts whirling hyper activeness showing as she swiftly opens a few holes and uses her magic to transfer everything.

Grinning Harry turns and exits the room before jumping as he realizes more than a few carts are in front of and behind his cart he and Griphook has been using. Director Ragnok also stands there waiting patiently for him, earning a bright flush of embarrassment. "Thank you, Lord Potter. I have become aware that you asked 'Fair Gringotts' to help you help us. While normally this would be upsetting our Mediwitches and Mediwizard now have a large increase in potions to use for healing. I also read the note and figure you did such as you were grateful. Not many others, in the last five hundred years, can claim the same thing."

Harry's face goes ripe-tomato-red as more than a few guards salute him. Ragnok sighs and gently helps Harry onto the nearest cart, the one Griphook used. The guards in front instantly take off and the procession begins moving rapidly, much faster than they normally do. Harry does his best to keep from squealing in delight at the speed and the wind in his hair. After nearly 15 minutes they arrive in front of a 'porch' where more guards wait.

It takes about five minutes from there for them to arrive in a conference like room. Harry goes pink at the sight of several business prepared-goblins, ones dressed more elegantly and decoratively than even Griphook. Most of them look up when he enters. They blink at his appearance before they all focus on him; Griphook has gone back to his duties from the lack of him entering.

He looks down at his shoes like they are suddenly intensely interesting. He shuffles forward and sits in the offered chair facing the semi circle of goblins. The desk in front of him has some papers placed upon it and he jumps with the sudden appearance of them. "Mister Potter, please read the list." An elderly goblin next to what he assumes to be director Ragnok's seat.

Harry slowly pulls them closer before squinting his eyes and looking at them. "I can't see it." Suddenly a nurse goblin enters the room with glee and chatters with a goblin wearing a cleric like gown instead of the standard suits of the rest. A handful of the twenty goblins are dressed without the suit. Suddenly a goblin offers him something. He looks at the large label and blinks at the sight of a potion labeled 'Vision Corrector' before he nods gratefully at the goblin. He drinks it quickly and twitches at the nasty taste before he gets dizzy. Blinking he realizes he can't see anything with his glasses at the moment. Pulling them off his face he gasps, his glasses are obviously the wrong prescription. Looking around he notices several things he never did before.

"Thank you!" Harry says with excitement, eyes darting from place to place. The older goblin chuckles at his excitement and Harry's face turns a little red. "Sorry." He turns back toward the papers and quickly begins reading the parchment and pauses half way through. He looks up at the goblins in obvious shock.

"I presume you now realize that it is an offering for your overpayment?" The elderly goblin says with a small, feral grin. Harry looks ready to cry and Director Ragnok quickly hugs him briefly. Sitting next to him he gently lifts Harry's face to look at him.

"Harry, I have no way to defy the council's order. I may be the director, but if the council thinks it is worth it there is no stopping them at anything they want. It is especially so if they all agree at once on the same or similar things." Harry pulls the pouch out and looks at it before jumping in fright.

"DIRECTOR! A robbery is in process!" Harry thinks of something.

"Wait!" They look at him as he looks at the ceiling. "Fair Gringotts can you conjure a magic resistant rope or send a barrage of sleeping spells at the person invading your halls for Director Ragnok, please?" A pleasant hums echoes and a ding sounds briefly.

"Thank you Harry, I never thought of that. Gringotts, can you give a general map of the intruder's whereabouts?" A glowing parchment appears and floats nearby before showing them the vault tunnels and a person near a certain vault open with the man tied up in front of it asleep. Harry flushes when more than a few Goblins clear their throats.

The elderly goblin who spoke moments ago nods to him with respect as he speaks. "Mister Potter, you just stopped him from stealing one of the most powerful artifacts within Gringotts' vaults. We, appreciate you for the help." Harry flushes ripely. Before frowning and replying bluntly.

"It was Gringotts who caught him. You should probably thank her. Thank you Gringotts." A pleased hum rings through the room from the walls. They look shocked at the reaction. "You guys didn't notice?" Harry frowns.

"How did you command the wards?" One suddenly asked warily.

Harry frowns with confusion. "I didn't I asked her to help, she probably did it because the wards align with that purpose or because I acknowledged that she is a 'person' who is intelligent. She might be like a dog, you can praise her and she will start acting how she sees will help those who are in her care." Suddenly the image has guards appearing and grabbing the man before they drag him back into towards the director's office for questioning.

"I will accept the tutoring, but I also request help with the contents of these bags. I found them in the Potter Documentation Vault." Harry Hands it to director Ragnok. He waves his hands, causing them to come out and return to their normal size. "One of them has a single drawer of Potter debts while the rest have debts to the Potters. I don't know if any have been completed or not though." The group of goblins instantly gets looks of complete determination. "I will also give you a percentage of either the materials or the money or both." They goblins nod respectfully. And Harry knows they will be picky about what they take with what he has already given them. But he still plans on fulfilling the vow he made to Gringotts, even if they don't know he made it.

"Now, let's talk about the vow you made to Fair Gringotts." The elderly woman next to the elderly man asks softly. Harry winces before explaining and showing them the list that Gringotts procured for him.

"Before you start the vow is to the building which means you can't edit its meaning or negotiate without Gringotts' permission. Maybe you can't negotiate at all." They frown as if thoughtful and the elderly woman chuckles.

"Yes, you made that vow to Gringotts herself and are correct in your assumption. However, we can still gift you with things in return, even if we only deposit it in your vaults." Harry thunks his head against the desk mumbling about 'why me' and the cleric goblins come over and cast diagnostics before screeching in rage. They speak to the rest of the council rapidly before gently picking his equally diminutive form up and rushing away with him. Harry waves at the goblins as he is rushed off in a complete hurry before he is brought into a ward, a hospital ward, and the goblins quickly start the work of healing him. Somehow he knows this will last a week before it is finished.

 **/.-.-.-.\** _ **After Words**_ **/.-.-.-.\**

 _Alright, I figure that since I spoke 'civilly' with a complaining reviewer of one of my other stories I've given this as a attempt to start writing something differently. She is from Europe and told me that it isn't realistic for people to be rude to the goblins for no reason. She also told me that it isn't realistic for them to 'buddy-buddy' with Harry just because he is polite. So I decided to do this instead. I know it isn't even one day complete and yes they caught Quirell thanks to Harry befriending the Wards of or the building he calls 'Fair Gringotts' respectfully._

 _Besides that I have a few plans for the debts, there are four cabinets of the debts and they are sorted by what should be complete (They are) and what was in the process during Fleamont Potter's time. (Pottermore says a guy named Fleamont was the father of James Potter and that his mother was 'Euphemia' but didn't give her a last maiden name. Fleamont's mother married into the potter family and that tells me that Fleamont was born a Potter by direct observance of the story.)_

 _The Pokemon will also be appearing in the next chapter. Why is a complete surprise for you guys._


End file.
